


Музыка

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Gen, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, POV First Person, музыка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Мы все живем в своих мирах, которые пересекаются раз в неделю и на сцене. Нам не нужно ничего больше.





	Музыка

Шаг за шагом, из стороны в сторону, в такт музыке, сжав кулаки и смотря в даль - вот иду я. Мыслей - ни одной, а вот тексты песен - сколько угодно. И амбиций, намерений, желаний тоже хоть отбавляй. Все жестко и удобно со стороны - на руках напульсники, за спиной придерживаемый ремнями инструмент, толстовка ровно на размер больше, кеды туго перетянуты. Ничего не мешает, все лаконично и практично до безумия. Ежик жестких волос, длинная челка опущена на один глаз. Зачем я ее оставил - не знаю. Наверное, чтобы от прошлой жизни осталось хоть вечно попадающие в глаза тонкие волосинки. Матерясь сквозь зубы, я каждый раз кляну себя за то, что заколок в доме не держу, и, перетянув волосы канцелярской резинкой, продолжаю муштровать собственные пальцы.

Из одной стороны инструмента в другую, субконтроктава - от ми до си - контроктава - от до до си - большая октава - от до до си - малая, первая, вторая, третья - от до до си - четвертая - до, ре, ми, фа, соль - и вниз. Раз за разом не пропуская ни клавиши, до, до-диез, ре, ре диез... Хроматическая гамма - десять минут. До, Ре, Ми, Фа. Це, Дэ, И, Эф. Соль, Ля, Си, снова До. Гэ, А, Бэ-Аш, Це. Бессильно уронить руки на клавиатуру и посмотреть на часы. Перерыв.  
Перерыв - три минуты, когда разгоряченные, болящие от бесконечных гамм пальцы попадают под ледяные струи, и в то же время дают друг другу минимальную заботу. Что-то вроде массажа, и за минуту я прихожу в норму. Еще две на поиск чего-нибудь жидкого. Мне не нужен кофе, мне хватает чая. Крепко заваренные травы. Минута - и я снова за инструментом.  
Кобольд. Левая рука. Ошибка - мгновение боли от зажатой меж ногтей кожи. И с начала, не интересуясь тем, насколько далеко ты был от конца. Первый раз, второй, третий. Все безукоризненно? Метроном и в темпе. Не вышло? Повтор. Правая рука. Первый раз, второй, третий. Все происходит быстро и без единого отвлечения. Ногти подстрижены так, чтобы было больно, а стука по пластику клавиш не было. Коротко. Никакого лака, ты не девчонка. Полировка запрещена.  
Серенада. Подключить педаль. Пальцы на клавиатуру. Левая рука. Правая рука. Первый голос, второй голос, третий голос. Не позволять себе ни одной ошибки, не ошибаться, не сходить с ритма. Бессильно упасть на пол, увлекая за собой ноты. Прочистить горло, распеться - гамма, гамма, гамма, диапазон контральто целиком - и глаза на текст песни. Спеть серенаду, встать. Первый голос и пение. Правая рука и пение. Левая рука и правая рука. Все три голоса и пение. Все, следующая песня.  
Прелюдия. Педаль проверена, гамма сыграна. Тема не у меня, играю все сразу, сходу, мурлыкая мелодию под нос. Отрада для пальцев, мимолетные взгляды на ноты. Все.  
Весь диапазон хроматической гаммой, до, ре, ми, фа, соль, ля, си. Миноры. И отключить питание, педаль и наушники. Убрать пульт. Накрыть "простыней" от пыли. Вернуть пульт, поставить ноты. И снова массаж пальцев.

Зачем тратить время на что-то другое, когда есть музыка? Нет тех, кто поддержал бы, нет творчества, которое помогло бы мне. Мне не нужна такая помощь, когда есть моя музыка. Бережно укладывать инструмент в новенький футляр-кейс, идти на репетицию и криво ухмыляться, наблюдая за другими. Моя репетиционная программа другая, она отличается от того, что я играю дома. Тут и длинные пассажи, тут и нежные переливы - ноты волнами накрывают зрителя, не давая справиться с тем, что выводит вокал. Каждый из нас занимается по несколько часов, и на еженедельных репетициях мы выкладываемся на полную. Каждый дает свой максимум, а потом почти любовно протирает инструмент, и уходит, сухо попрощавшись. Мы не общаемся на отвлеченные темы, мы не тратим время впустую. Мы живем именно тем, что происходит вокруг нас - и в то же время в своих мирах, нравится это окружающим, или нет.  
Шаг за шагом, из стороны в сторону, в такт музыке, сжав кулаки и смотря в даль, каждый день из школы домой. И этот порядок не должен быть нарушен, после школы я должен заниматься каждый раз. Гаммы, пьесы, гаммы. Точный ритм, звонки каждые четыре доли метронома. Все это создает мой собственный мир, мир, в котором я живу. И, пожалуй, буду жить ближайшие месяцы. Не стоит думать о них, как о чем-то прекрасном, это лишь то, что будет много часов спустя. Ничего более. Просто еще один поворот планеты вокруг звезды, просто еще много поворотов планеты вокруг своей оси. Ничего интересного, если, конечно, ты не композитор.  
Для них все прекрасно. Сухие цветы, ржавчина на машинах, блестящие глаза - все кажется им идеальным, прекрасным и невероятным. Все вдохновляет композиторов, и они, написав произведение, отдают его нам. Мы играем. Люди улыбаются. Поклон - и уйти со сцены. Зачем нам что-то еще? Мы живем в своих мирах, которые пересекаются раз в неделю и на концертах.  
Мы все _ненавидим музыку._

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900139


End file.
